Happy Birthday Cody
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: It's Cody's birthday, but he doesn't want to do anything special to celebrate. Randy/Ted/Cody - Please Review!


_Title: Happy Birthday Cody Rhodes!_

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor_

_Pair(s): Randy/Ted/Cody, Maryse/?, Jeff/Adam_

_Summary: Cody doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, but when he realizes that his lovers have respected his wishes and held out on the birthday cheer, he feels neglected. Can Randy and Ted cheer him up?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides my OCs._

_Warning: Slash, Threesome_

**OOOO**

"What's the matter, Coddles?" Randy asked as he sat down at the table beside his lover, watching the younger man lazily stir his cereal in his already warm milk. Randy doubted that he had even taken a bite. "You look a little down."

"I just… I just wanted to ask you and Teddy for a favor, but I wasn't sure how you'd take it." Cody said, dark eyes still focused on his cereal bowl. He studied each morsel as if he was fascinated with them.

"You shouldn't be so worried, baby boy. You know that you can ask us anything." Ted tenderly chastised him.

Cody nodded slowly. "I know, I know, but…"

Ted's face shined with honest concern for the other man. "What's on your mind, baby boy? Please, talk to us. We want to help you."

"It's about tomorrow, my birthday. Well, I'm sure you already knew that. It's just that I don't want to cause a big fuss, y'know? You don't have to do the whole cake, and favorite dinner, and ass-load of presents anymore. I'm not ten, after all. And I'm rambling, aren't I?" Cody forced himself to be silent as both Randy and Ted nodded.

"But it's OK." Ted smiled sweetly – Cody always loved it when Ted smiled. "Because we love you, and we love the sound of your voice. Why else would we have stuck by you all this time?"

Cody smirked. "I don't know. I was beginning to think you only loved me for my ass."

Randy and Ted faked faces of hurt. Randy was the first to speak. "I don't know, Teddy. Maybe we need to show our boy just _how much_ he means to us."

"I concur."

Before Cody could so much as _blink_, two sets of firm hands and hoisted him out of his chair and were leading him off in the direction of the bedroom. He couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's antics. It was so nice to feel loved and appreciated, and he cherished that every moment that he was in their presence. And then, Randy slid a blindfold over his eyes and tossed him down onto the bed…

…a little over two hours later, the handcuffs finally came off, both of his lovers sated. Cody reached up and took off the blindfold, rolling his wrists to relieve the stiffness that came from yanking at his confines for the last two hours. He smiled down at Randy, who had subconsciously moved closer to him and thrown one muscular arm over his thick waist. Ted was still awake… well, _almost_ awake. His eyes were open, but he was somewhere else entirely.

Randy let out a soft moan as he shifted closer to Cody. "If you really want us to not celebrate your birthday, then we don't have to. We'll respect you're wishes."

"Thank you." Cody said, relaxed by the feeling of Ted's left hand massaging his scalp.

Soon after that, both of his lovers feel into a peaceful sleep. But Cody remained awake, his mind still going at a frightening speed of one hundred miles a minute. He couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right decision, asking Ted and Randy to hold back on his birthday. _Oh well_, he reasoned, _it wouldn't do me much good to worry about it now_…

**OOOO**

The next day had been surprisingly… unremarkable. His lovers had both kissed him in the morning, told them that he loved them, but that had been it. Randy had left for the gym, and Ted became absorbed in his Twitter account. This left Cody all alone. And really, no-one should be alone on their _birthday_ of all days. But he had asked for this, so he would have to accept it.

The minutes ticked by like hours, and still Cody hadn't left the bed. Ted had left to find them something to eat, seeing as Randy didn't seem like he would be coming back anytime soon. Cody buried his face in his pillow, not really understanding why the tears were falling. It was his own damn fault that he felt so alone and unloved. He bit his lip and tried to muffle the sobs, but it didn't work.

And then, his phone vibrated on the bedside table. He rolled over, hoping against hope that it was Randy or Ted, calling to tell him that they had planned him some sort of surprise despite his protests and wanted him to come downstairs to see it. But when he looked at the Caller ID, he found that it wasn't even a 'call' at all. It was a text. Ted must've put his phone on vibrate before bed…

**Maryse: **Hope ur havin an awesome b-day. Summer and Kenny say hello, and can't wait to see their Uncle Codes next week! Lots of love ~ XOXO

**Cody: **Tell them that I love them too, & am lookin forward to our play date. Oh, and I have a surprise for both of them from London! :)

**Maryse: **Hold on a sec, Summer wants to tell you g'night.

That was the last text that he received, before his phone rang. Well, vibrated. He answered it on the second ring, not surprised to hear the energetic sounds of a two-year-old bouncing around in the distance. And her older brother, Kenny, was yelling at her for running around and knocking down his… block tower? It was kinda hard to hear, but that didn't matter. Soon, Maryse's voice came over the line.

"Hey, baby! Come and say g'night to Uncle Codes!" Maryse said, and the soft pitter-patter of little feet on the hardwood floor echoed in the silence.

Summer took the phone. "Happy Biwthday, Uncle Cody! I made you a cawd in daycawe today! And Kenny and I baked you a cake, but Kenny eated it. We can make you anothew one if you want."

"Thank you, sweetie." Cody smiled. Leave it to his two-year-old niece to cheer him up. "I can't wait to see the pretty card. And you know what?" A little 'what' came over the line. "I have the perfect place to put it. And as for that cake, it's the thought that counts. The card is more than enough."

"OK." Summer agreed readily. "Mommy says that I have to head to bed now. G'night, Uncle Cody. Have sweet dweams!"

"You too baby. You too."

Just as he hung up, there came another bout of texts. This time it was from Jeff and Adam. Or rather, from Daylee and Dayla. He smiled as he read over the lines, thinking that it must have been Daylee's five-year-old sister that had typed out the message. The tears dried up as he read over it again and again, thinking back to his conversation with Summer at the same time.

**Daylee and Dayla: **Happy B-Day, Uncle Codeman! We wuv u and miss u. Daddy's back is hurt and he can't wrestle right now, so we're waiting in Jersey until he gets better. Hope to see u soon!

Cody sighed, the tears starting anew. At least his girls (and boy) remembered his birthday…

**OOOO**

"SURPRISE!" Randy and Ted called out, both entering the bedroom at the same time.

Ted carried a small, vanilla cake with pecan icing, which looked like it had just come out of the oven. And Randy held a small box with an obnoxious black bow on the top. His name was written on the white wrapping paper in large, block letters. Randy set it on the bed beside him, before Ted lowered the cake next to him and instructed him to blow. Cody made a wish and did as he was told.

"Now, you have to open your present!" Ted pushed the box closer to him.

Cody looked at it skeptically, before he tore at the wrapping paper and came face to face with the new _Legend of Zelda_ game. He had only wanted this for… so many weeks, he couldn't count. And Ted and Randy had bought it for him? Even when he asked for nothing, they still did this for him? He couldn't help but feel the tears return to his eyes, and he threw himself into both of their arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much." Cody felt tears streak down his cheeks as he cried into their shoulders.

"We did it because we love you, baby boy. We'll always be there for you, even if you don't think that you need us. We'll always love you."

And, after a somewhat rocky start, it turned out to be a very happy birthday for Cody Rhodes.

**OOOO**

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
